1. Field
This disclosure is directed to a method of manufacturing a dispersion type AC inorganic electroluminescent device and a dispersion type AC inorganic electroluminescent device manufactured thereby. More particularly, specifically, the method is directed to manufacture of a dispersion type AC inorganic electroluminescent device, in which a light-emitting layer and a dielectric layer between a lower electrode and an upper electrode may be simultaneously formed in a single process that uses spin coating, thereby simplifying the overall manufacturing process and decreasing the manufacturing cost, and furthermore, the contact interface between the light-emitting layer and the dielectric layer may be increased, thus increasing the brightness of the device, and to a dispersion type AC inorganic electroluminescent device manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescence has been actively applied in particular fields, including those of illumination and back light sources, since it was first discovered by Destriau in 1936. However, the application field thereof is very limited, attributable to brightness and lifespan problems. Through continuous research and development, applicability to various fields is presented. In particular, an inorganic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as an “inorganic EL device”), having a uniform planar light source and flexibility, being light, slim, short and small, and having high resistance to temperature changes, is actively used these days as the backlight device of key pads for mobile phones, and furthermore, is suitable for being mounted to various advertisement boards, illumination systems, or vehicles. Further, unlike thin film EL devices or hybrid EL devices, dispersion type inorganic EL devices are advantageous because they may be applied to a flexible substrate and may be large, and the entire process thereof may be realized through printing, thus decreasing the cost.
Therefore, the development of methods of inexpensively manufacturing a dispersion type inorganic EL device having high brightness is still required in the art.